The Cyrin Chronicles: Book I: A New Hope
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: With the galaxy in a civil war, a boy named Gakowa Tano is drawn into the war to help a girl, who turns out to be his twin sister. He meets up with a famous Jedi Knight, to get the plans for the Death Star, the Empire's newest and most deadly weapon, to the Rebellion, for analyzing for a potential weakness. Read, review, follow, favorite. T for mentions of death and slight language
1. Battle over Shili

**SoftWare: Okay, got this idea just today.**

 **Anakin: This is going to be so much fun...**

 **Cyrin: (Shushes him)**

 **SoftWare: :| Right...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or any of the characters. If I did, this would replace Episode IV.**

SoftWare Publishing presents

Star Wars

The Cyrin Chronicles

Book One

A New Hope

 **It is a period of civil war. Striking from a hidden base, Rebel spaceships have scored their first victory**

 **against the evil Empire. During the battle, Rebel spies intercepted the secret plans for the Death Star, a**

 **battle station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Knowing that the stakes are high, Padme**

 **Amidala has sent one of her servants to bring the plans to the Rebel base, with a stop along the way to pick**

 **up someone who can help restore balance to the galaxy...**

Chapter One

Battle Over Shili

A small Hammerhead cruiser flew over the planet Shili, pursued by a Star Destroyer, the pride of the Imperial Navy. It

returned fire on its pursuer, but had its communications dish destroyed. Further hits took out the engines. With no way

to escape, Rebel soldiers drew blasters and ran to defend the airlock. They took their positions. A young Togruta girl

glanced at the escape pod room, and ejected a disc from the computer. She ran to the nearest pod, then glanced

outside the door. A loud sound was heard, and she got into the pod, launching them all. The Star Destroyer fired on all

but hers. She managed to land on the planet safely, without any further pursuit, due to the Empire being preoccupied

with her ship. On board, the Rebels watched the airlock, pointing their blasters at it. All of a sudden, the door blasted

open, and stormtroopers began pouring in. They opened fire, and the Rebels returned fire, taking out a lot of

stormtroopers, though there were casualties on their side as well. When the last trooper had fallen, the Rebels began to

pull back, when a hissing sound was heard. They faced the airlock, and saw the red blade of a lightsaber, illuminating a

figure in red armor, with a frightening mask. The rebels opened fire, but the figure deflected the shots easily, taking out

many Rebels with very little effort. The last Rebel tried to run, but the figure threw the lightsaber at him, impaling him

in the back. She drew her saber out of him, as more stormtroopers ran in. "Lady Cyrin, we detected several escape

pods going to the surface of the planet. Shall we pursue them?" Darth Cyrin faced the trooper. "No. They are of little

consequence. Let them remain on the planet. It will be their prison. Search the main computer for the stolen plans. We

cannot allow them to fall into the hands of the Rebel leaders." The stormtrooper saluted, and ran down the corridor,

while Cyrin went to find the captain of this vessel. Said captain was running towards her, blaster ready. He never fired a

shot. She used the Force to pull the blaster from him, and him towards her outstretched hand. She gripped his neck,

holding him over the floor. The trooper she had sent to look for the plans reported back. "The Death Star plans are not

in the main computer." Irritated, Cyrin faced the captain. "Where are those transmittions you intercepted? What have

you done with those plans?!" The man began to choke out his next words. "We intercepted no transmittions. This is a

consular ship. We are on a diplomatic mission!" Cyrin was not impressed. "If this is a consular ship, where is the

ambassador?" The man died just then. She threw the body to the ground. "Commander, tear this ship apart until you've

find those plans! And bring me the passengers! I want them alive!" Little did she know that her target had already

escaped.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: I'm probably not going to get a lot of credit for this, but you have to give me something.**

 **Anakin: Like?**

 **SoftWare: I wasn't talking to you.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	2. The Reunion

**And on we go!**

Chapter Two

The Reunion

Darth Cyrin walked the decks of the Rebel Ship, looking for the Death Star plans. For the moment, there was no sign of

them, which disturbed her. _They should be on board this ship._ At that moment, the Commander approached her. "Lady

Cyrin, we have the passenger log. It appears there was only one passenger, one Sakowa Tano. She had been in the

service of the Naboo Senator Padme Amidala, and was recently released from service. She was going home to her

family, but she is not aboard the ship." Cyrin looked thoughtful. "She must be the person who used the escape pod."

She faced the Commander. "Did she have any possessions with her?" The Commander nodded. "A small computer disc.

According to the manifest, it was her legal identification for her family to review." Cyrin doubted that. "They do not put

that kind of information on computer discs. They must be the Death Star plans. Send a few troopers down to the planet.

She should have a twin brother. Find them. I want them alive. She will have the plans." The Commander nodded. "Yes,

Lady Cyrin." He ran off to assign a few men to the task. Cyrin noted the captain of her cruiser approaching. "My Lady,

what do we do with the Rebel soldiers? They are quite irritating." Cyrin faced him. "I will deal with that. Destroy this

ship. There can be no evidence." The officer nodded.

(Down on the planet)

Sakowa kept walking. She had crawled out of the escape pod and walked along the path to a Hunter's lodge not far

from her current location. She had an uncle there, an aunt, two cousins, and a brother, who had been separated from

her for their own safety. She knew the truth, that her mother had been a Jedi Padawan, but had left the Order shortly

after being arrested, tried, and almost executed for a bombing on the Temple. She had disappeared for a time, then

had entered the Chancellor's service, as a bodyguard. During that time, she had met a Togruta male, and the rest, she

didn't want to think about. She walked the path, and stopped at the door of her uncle, Haymish. She knocked on the

door. Her grandfather had had two children, who had different mothers. She didn't know who her mother's mother was,

or who Haymish's was, either, but she intended to find out. The door opened, and she saw the face of her uncle. "Ah,

Sakowa. Welcome home." He brought her inside. "I trust you had a safe trip?" Her facial reaction told him all he needed

to know. "Ah, I see. Your brother is in his room, doing whatever it is he does in there." Sakowa was led there, and saw

her brother, who was gently flying a toy X-Wing, one of the new assault fighters that had been constructed. They were

fairly common, and very impressive in battle. "Gakowa, put that down, please, and welcome your sister." Gakowa faced

his sister, his long-lost sister who had been taken for her own good. He smiled. "Hi!" Sakowa smiled back, and walked

in. He had quite the impressive collection of model ships. "I'll leave you two to be reacquainted." Haymish walked out.

Sakowa sat down next to her brother. "Hello, Gakowa. I barely remembered you." "Right? That's what happens when

you separate twins." Sakowa smiled. "It is good to be home, but I have to find someone." Gakowa faced her. "Who?"

"An Anakin Skywalker. Does that name mean anything to you?" "I don't know an Anakin, but I do know a guy named

Ben Skywalker, and his son, Luke. They have a cabin in the woods, not far from here. We'll go there tomorrow."

Sakowa smiled. "That's great."

 **A/N**

 **I'm not including what Cyrin's going to do with the Rebel soldiers, because I don't want to seem gruesome.**


	3. Meeting Ben

**SoftWare: Imma back!**

 **Anakin: What?**

 **Cyrin: (Shushes him again)**

 **Sakowa: Um...**

 **Cyrin: (Shushes Sakowa)**

Chapter Three

Meeting Ben

(Death Star, later that evening)

Darth Cyrin walked into the control room of Grand Moff Tarkin, who was overseeing the final stages of the construction

of the Death Star. Everything was in order. All they needed was a test subject. "Ah, Lady Cyrin. Welcome." She glared

at him under her mask. "I didn't come here to hear your pleasantries." Tarkin nodded. "My apologies. The station is

almost complete. We simply need a planet to test it on." If Cyrin was pleased by that knowledge, she made no show of

it. "I believe that Senator Amidala is a member of the Rebel Alliance. One of her servants, who has been released from

service, is in possession of the Death Star plans. I want all of her transmissions over the last year called up for

inspection. If the Death Star plans were among them, then she is a traitor. If not, it is of little consequence." Tarkin

nodded.

(Shili)

A trader's vehicle parked outside Haymish Tano's residence. Haymish and Gakowa went out to meet him. "Good

evening, my friends!" Haymish shook the trader's hand. "What brings you out here this late?" The trader smiled. "Let

me show you." He opened the cargo bay in his vehicle, and inside was a red and green astromech droid. "I believe this

droid belonged to the boy's mother once upon a time." Haymish nodded. "That's R7, all right. Where did you find him?"

The trader shrugged. "He was in a junkyard just outside Corvala. I don't know how he got there, but's that's not my

business." Haymish nodded. "How much?" The trader smiled. "No fee this time. It's a pleasure to return property to

your clan." With that, he left, leaving the droid standing up on its legs. Gakowa reactivated him. The droid spun his

head at him, then beeped. "Whoa, there. I'm Gakowa. You belonged to an Ahsoka Tano, right?" The droid tweedled an

affirmative. "I'm her son." The droid beeped in excitement. "Okay, okay, calm down. Come on, I'll take you to the

garage. Hey, Uncle Haymish, can you have Sakowa meet me out there?" The droid beeped inquisitively. "Yeah, my twin

sister." The droid beeped excitedly. "Hey, calm down. Let's go." In the garage, Sakowa found her brother cleaning R7

up. "Hey, isn't that Mom's droid?" Gakowa nodded. "A trader found him in a junkyard." Sakowa smiled. _This is going to_

 _be good._ Haymish entered the garage. "I hate to interrupt, but I'm wondering if you'll bring Marina and Lilo with you

tomorrow. They think Luke is cute, for some reason." Gakowa shrugged. "The more, the merrier." Their uncle nodded,

and left.

(Next morning)

Gakowa drove his landspeeder to the woods where Ben Skywalker and Luke lived. He didn't stop, but soon reached

their destination. Ben was sitting on the porch, like he had known they were coming. "Ah, Gakowa. Welcome." Gakowa

smiled back. "Hello, Ben. This is my twin sister, Sakowa." Ben didn't lose his smile. "Oh, yes, I know who she is. I was

there when you two were separated." Gakowa nodded. "She's looking for an Anakin Skywalker. Is he a relative of

yours?" Ben looked thoughtful. "Anakin Skywalker. Anakin. That's a name I've not heard for a long time." Gakowa faced

him. "You know him?" Ben looked up. "Of course I know him. He's me." That got Gakowa's attention. "I haven't gone by

that name since before you were born. Come inside. There's something I have to give you." Once inside, Anakin

approached a chest. "I've had this for years. It belonged to your mother. Your uncle and I agreed to wait to give you

this until your were of age." He lifted a silver cylinder out of the chest. Gakowa stepped forward. "What is it?" Anakin

smiled. "Your mother's lightsaber. The weapon of a Jedi." He handed it to Gakowa, who gently accepted it. "I give it to

you, since you were the firstborn." Gakowa found the activation button, and pressed it. An emerald blade was ignited,

and Gakowa gently twirled it in the air, already seeming to connect with it. Luke then entered the room. "Father, I've-."

He saw their guests, and also saw the emerald blade in the air. "Oh, it can wait." Anakin faced his son. "What is it,

Luke?" Luke cleared his throat. "My lightsaber?" Anakin remembered. "Oh, yes. Let me see." (A/N- Same design as he

uses in Return of the Jedi) Anakin grinned. "A fine weapon." He ignited the weapon, the emerald blade humming in tune

with Gakowa's. "Now, what brings your sister to Shili?" Sakowa handed him the disc. "The Death Star plans?" Sakowa

nodded. "I see." He faced Gakowa. "You'll have to learn about the Force, if you're to come with me to Alderaan."

Gakowa faced the Jedi. "My uncle won't be happy about that." Anakin smiled. "He and I have already discussed this.

He's acknowledged that you're no Hunter. You have too much of your mother in you to remain on Shili." "And what

about Marina and Lilo?" "Ah, yes. We'll return you home in a moment."

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: YAHOO!**

 **Cyrin: I'm going to bed.**

 **SoftWare: All right.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	4. Corvala Spaceport

**SoftWare: Here we gooo!**

 **Cyrin: (Shushes him)**

 **SoftWare: Hey. I'm the author. I decide what I do.**

 **Cyrin: (Thinks it over) Fine...**

Chapter Four

Corvala Spaceport

(Death Star)

Darth Cyrin continued her meditation. She desparately needed it. Tarkin had always been a pain in the neck. Did he

have to be such a fool? His believe was that the Death Star was the ultimate weapon. It was nothing compared to the

Force. She then had a vision, of her former lightsaber that she had when she was a Jedi, blazing against her in battle,

wielded by a boy, of her own race. That interested her.

(Shili)

Gakowa parked the landspeeder. He saw the body of the trader that had brought R7. In his body was a large gap.

"Looks like an Akul wound all right, but I've never heard of them attacking a vehicle before." Anakin stepped beside

him. "They didn't. We're meant to think they did. There are burn marks in the wound. Only explosives give off this kind

of signature." Gakowa became thoughtful. "This is the same trader that brought us R7." "Only Stormtroopers use the

type of device used in this killing." Gakowa looked at him. "But, why would Imperial troops want to kill a trader?" He

then glanced at R7. "If they traced R7 to the trader, then they could have learned who he gave him to, and that would

lead them back... Home!" Gakowa ran for the speeder, Marina and Lilo beside him. "No, wait, Gakowa! It's too

dangerous!" Anakin called. Gakowa didn't listen. He sped all the way to the house, not caring about the speed limit, for

once. When they arrived, the house was burned, the black smoke blowing into the air. Gakowa jumped out of the

speeder, and called out, "Uncle Haymish? Aunt Yuae?" Marina and Lilo joined in. "Mom? Dad?" They then noticed

something. A pair of skeletons laying near the garage. They had tried to run, and had been gunned down in cold blood.

The trio stood over the bones, and looked away. It was too gruesome, too unfair. Gakowa made up his mind. "You're

coming with me." They faced him. "I'm the man of the family, now." They nodded. When they returned to where Anakin

and Sakowa were, they approached him. "There's nothing you could have done, Gakowa, had you been there. You'd

have been killed, too, and Sakowa would be a prisoner of the Empire." Gakowa glanced up. "Before we move on, I have

to know something." Anakin raised an eyebrow and said, "What is it?" Gakowa took a deep breath, and said, "How did

my mother die?"A look of regret crossed Anakin's face. "She isn't dead. She joined the Sith prior to the end of the Clone

Wars." That got Gakowa's attention. "She's a Sith?" Anakin nodded in clear discomfort. "She now calls herself Darth

Cyrin." Gakowa looked at the lightsaber which hung on his belt. He then glanced at Anakin. He made his decision.

"We're all coming with you to Alderaan. There's nothing for us here now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and

become a Jedi, so that I can bring my mother back to the light." Anakin looked thoughtful. "We'll see if you can." Soon,

the landspeeder parked outside of Corvala, the capital city of Shili. Gakowa's blaster hung at his hip, and the lightsaber

was hidden in the backpack he was wearing. He didn't want to draw unneccesary attention. "Corvala Spaceport. You will

never find a more peaceful location to find ships. Nevertheless, we must be cautious."

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Sorry to cut it off here, but I'm running out of space. (No pun intended)**

 **Cyrin: Now everyone will know who I am.**

 **Marina: (Cries)**

 **Lilo: (Cries)**

 **Cyrin: (About to shush them)**

 **SoftWare: Leave them alone. They just lost their parents.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	5. Han Solo

**SoftWare: The fun continues!**

 **Cyrin: (Shushes him)**

 **SoftWare: Hey, it's my job to make an intro.**

 **Cyrin: How can you do it if you're dead?**

 **SoftWare: How can I continue the story if I'm dead?**

 **Cyrin: ... Good point.**

Chapter Five

Han Solo

Gakowa piloted the landspeeder into Corvala, staying in his lane of traffic to avoid any attention. A few hundred meters

in, he was pulled over by Imperial troops. "How long have you had that droid?" Gakowa replied, "About three or four

hunting seasons." Marina spoke up. "It's up for sale, if you want it." The trooper faced his commander, who spoke up.

"Let me see your identification." Anakin intervened. "You don't need to see his identification." He said with a wave of his

hand. "We don't need to see his identification." Anakin waved again. "This isn't the droid you're looking for." The

commander replied, "This isn't the droid we're looking for." Anakin waved his hand again. "He can go about his

business." The commander replied, "You can go about your business." Anakin waved his hand again. "Move along." The

trooper gestured with his hand. "Move along, move along." Gakowa gently pulled off, and after they reached a local

cantina, Gakowa parked the speeder. "I don't understand how we got by those troops. I thought we were dead!" Lilo

spoke up. Anakin faced her. "The Force can have a strong influence on the weak minded." He faced Gakowa. "We should

be able to find a pilot in here. But watch yourself. Cantinas can be rough." Gakowa glanced at him. "Right." Inside, they

saw the bartender serving a Wookiee, a rare sight nowadays off their homeworld, Kashyyyk. The Wookiee didn't react to

their entry. Gakowa faced R7 and the girls. "Wait outside. We don't want trouble. Okay?" They nodded. R7 followed the

girls outside. Gakowa walked up to the bar. The human bartender faced him. "What'll it be?" "Something non-alcoholic."

The man handed him a cup of blue milk. "Thank you." The bartender turned away after accepting the credit chip. An

Aqualish faced him, grunting out something that Gakowa didn't understand, so he ignored him. A man approached him.

"Hey." Gakowa faced him. "He doesn't like you." Gakowa gently gripped his blaster without the drunkard noticing. "I

don't like you, either. You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I've got the death penalty on twelve systems."

Gakowa drew the blaster. The drunkard backed up a bit. Then, he chuckled. "Sure you know how to use that, punk?"

Anakin walked over. "This one's not worth the effort." The drunkard faced him. Gakowa watched what happened with

intrigue. "Come, let me buy you a drink." The man drew a blaster. Anakin's saber was ignited. He blocked two shots,

then sliced the right arms off both men. They lay on the floor, groaning. Anakin deactivated his saber, then faced

Gakowa. "Chewbacca here is first mate on a ship that might suit us." In a table on the other side of the cantina, a

Corellian man with the Corellian bloodstripes jacket was sipping his drink. Gakowa took his seat without a word. Luke sat

next to him. Anakin sat on Gakowa's left. "I'm Han Solo, captain of the Millenium Falcon." That got Gakowa's attention.

"The ship that made the Kessel Run in 12 parsecs?" Han faced him. Then, he chuckled. "You know your ships." "Hobby

of mine." "Ah." Anakin faced him. "Chewie tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system." Anakin nodded.

"We prefer to avoid Imperial ships, if possible." Han nodded. "I don't blame you. Since the boy knew about the Falcon in

advance, I'll make you a deal. 8,000. For Imperial dodging, I would ordinarily charge 10,000." Gakowa thought of

something. "How about we give you 2,000 now, plus 15 when we reach Alderaan?" That got Han's attention. "17? All

right, what's the cargo?" Luke spoke up. "Only passengers. Myself, my father, the boy, his sister, his cousins, and an old

astromech droid." That seemed to satisfy Han. "All right, you got yourselves a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

Gakowa nodded. "Docking Bay 94." Gakowa nodded again and said, "We'll be there." As Gakowa handed over the

credits, Chewie gently grunted something towards Han. "Looks like someone's interested in your handiwork." Anakin and

the boys left, and the Stormtroopers passed Han and Chewie without questions. "Seventeen thousand! Boy, they must

really be desparate. Get back to the ship, and get her ready." Outside, Gakowa and the girls met up. Gakowa has sold

his speeder. He had originally put his price at 20,000, but the purchaser had given him 30, and had told him to keep the

change. "With an additional 15,000, we can buy a ship later on." Anakin nodded. They found Chewie at the Falcon, who

greeted them as politely as a Wookiee could. "Is the captain here yet?" Chewie shook his head, and grunted something

about blaster charges. "All right, as long as we leave soon, it's fine with me."

(Death Star)

Darth Cyrin stood in the room with Tarkin and two other officers. They were arguing about which planet to demonstrate

the Death Star's power on. "Lady Cyrin? A word?" Tarkin led her out of the room and out of the other officers' earshots.

"The men left behind on Shili reported that four Togruta adolescents entered Corvala around 1000 Hours. They had the

same facial markings. One of them was a male." Cyrin faced him. She was wearing her black armor because she was in

the Death Star. "They were accompanied by two human males." That got her attention. "The troopers made no further

report. However, the boy's face was in Corvala's registry, as a young Gakowa Tano." Cyrin glared at him under the

mask. He held his ground. "I'm beginning to think that you are becoming obsessed with these dreams of yours." Cyrin

got in his face. "I want those children. For your sake, I suggest you find them." Tarkin knew she would make good on

her threat, and nodded.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Does that satisfy you?**

 **Cyrin: For now.**

 **Tarkin: Oh, dear.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline**


	6. Approaching the Death Star

**SoftWare: We continue!**

 **Cyrin: Finally.**

 **SoftWare: Hey, what did I tell you?**

 **Cyrin: I know, you're the author.**

Chapter Six

Approaching the Death Star

Han exited hyperspace, and was understandably surprised to find a meteor shower. "What the-?" Gakowa walked into

the cockpit. "What's going on?" Han faced him. "We came out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. It's not on any of the

charts. Our position's correct, except no Alderaan." That got Gakowa's attention. "How?" Anakin came in. "Destroyed, by

the Empire." Han faced him. "The entire fleet couldn't destroy a planet. It'd take 1,000 ships with more firepower than

I've-." The sensors went off. "There's another ship coming in." Gakowa glanced outside to see. "Maybe they know what

happened." Anakin shook his head and said, "It's an Imperial fighter." As he spoke, a TIE fighter sped past the cockpit.

"It followed us?" Anakin shook his head. "It's a short-range fighter." Han glanced at his charts. "There aren't any bases

around here. Where did it come from?" Gakowa looked at it. "Sure is leaving in a big hurry." Marina walked in. "What's

going on?" "Alderaan's gone." Marina faced Gakowa. "How?" Gakowa looked at her. "That's what I wanna know." Marina

then noticed the TIE fighter. "Where'd that come from?" Han faced her. "That's what we all wanna know." Gakowa

looked at it. "If he identified us, we're in trouble." Lilo walked in. Gakowa faced her. "Not now, Lilo." He glanced out the

cockpit again. Han looked at Chewie. "Jam its transmissions." Anakin faced him. "It'd be just as well to let him go. He's

too far out of range." Han didn't look at him. "Not for long." Gakowa kept his eye on it. "Look, he's headed for that small

moon." Han noticed it, too. "I think I can get him before he gets there. He's almost in range." Anakin paled. "That's no

moon. It's a space station." Gakowa faced him. "No." Anakin faced him. "That's way too big to be a space station." Han

glanced at his controls. Anakin faced him. "Turn the ship around." Han for a second seemed doubtful, but said, "Yeah, I

guess you're right. Chewie, lock in the auxilary power." They kept approaching the station. "Chewie, lock in the auxilary

power!" Chewie grunted in response. Lilo spoke up. "Why are we still moving towards it?" "We're caught in a tractor

beam. It's pulling us in." Marina faced him. "There's gotta be something you can do." Han wasn't pleased. "There's

nothing I can do about it, miss. I'm at full power. I'm gonna have to shut down. They won't take me without a fight." As

they got closer, Anakin faced him. "You can't win. Although, there are alternatives to fighting." Han looked at him. "What

do you have in mind?"

(Death Star, control room)

Darth Cyrin glanced at Tarkin, who approached his control board. "Yes?" The man who was communicating replied,

"We've captured a freighter entering the remains of the Alderaan system. Its markings indicate a ship that blasted its

way out of Corvala." Tarkin faced the Sith, who seemed interested in this report. "I will handle this personally, Lady

Cyrin." She faced him. "That will be unnecessary." She walked out.

(Death Star, Hangar 138)

A squad of stormtroopers was waiting for Cyrin, as well as an officer, who exited the ship and approached her. "There's

no one on board, sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after takeoff." Cyrin raised a facial marking

under her mask. "Did you find any adolescent Togrutas?" The officer replied, "No, sir. If there were any, they must also

have jettisoned. It could be a decoy, sir. Several escape pods have been jettisoned." Cyrin faced him again. "Get a

scanning crew aboard. I want every part of this ship checked." The officer nodded. "Yes, sir." Turning to his men, he

said, "Get a scanning crew here on the double. I want every part of this ship checked." Cyrin then felt something. She

softly muttered, "I sense something. A presence I haven't felt since..." She walked off, lost in thought.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Sorry, guys. You'll have to wait a bit longer.**

 **Cyrin: Well, it had better be here soon.**

 **SoftWare: Ah, go get some water.**

 **Cyrin: (Thinks it over) Fair enough.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	7. Disabling the Tractor Beam

**SoftWare: The fun continues!**

 **Cyrin: ...I find it best not to say anything.**

 **SoftWare: Wise choice.**  
Chapter Seven

Disabling the Tractor Beam

(Millenium Falcon)

Two Imperial troopers inspected the ship, then, determining that nothing was aboard, they left. Shortly afterwards, a

plank in the floor opened up, revealing Han and Gakowa in one, and the others opened, revealing Anakin and Luke in

another, Chewie and Sakowa in a third, and Marina and Lilo in the fourth. Gakowa spoke up. "Boy, it's a good thing you

have these compartments." Han looked at the open entry ramp. "I use them for smuggling. Never thought I'd be

smuggling myself in them." As Anakin got out of his, Han faced him. "This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd

never make it past the tractor beam." Anakin grinned. "Leave that to me." Han sighed. "Damn fool, I knew you'd say

that." Anakin faced him. "Who's more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?" Han made no answer.

(Hangar 138)

Two Imperial officers in gray uniforms pushed a large device with scanners attached. A Stormtrooper approached them.

"The ship's all yours. If the scanners detect anything, report it immediately." Facing his men, he said, "All right, let's

go." A few seconds after the scannnig crew boarded the Falcon, a loud crash was heard. Two stormtroopers were

guarding the ramp. A voice called down to them, "Hey, down there." A stormtrooper looked up. "Can you give us a hand

with this?" The troopers walked up the ramp, straight to Han and Gakowa's waiting blasters.

(Control Booth, Hangar 138)

An officer hit his comm. "TK-428, why aren't you at your post?" Static was heard. "TK-428, do you copy?" Receiving no

answer, the officer went to the window. A Togrutan stormtrooper that held the code TK-428 looked up at him, and

tapped his helmet comm. The officer nodded to him. He faced an aide. "Take over. We've got a bad transmitter. I'll see

what I can do." He opened the door and was knocked aside by Chewie. Han, in stormtrooper gear, shot the aide.

Gakowa ran into the room in his stormtrooper armor. He pulled off his helmet. "You know, between his howling and

your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here!" Han faced him. "Bring them

on. I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around." Marina looked at Anakin. "We've found the outlet." Anakin faced

her. "Plug R7 in. He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial network." R7 wheeled over to the panel, and

activated it, accessing his information. Gakowa had learned to understand R7, so he walked over. R7 tweedled

something. "He said the tractor draws its power from the main reactor. He'll try to make the location appear on the

monitor." The screen showed seven locations. "The nearest one is on Level 6." Anakin faced them. "I don't think any of

you can help me. I must go alone." Han didn't object. Gakowa faced him. "But-" Anakin faced him. "No, Gakowa. R7

and your sister must be delivered safely to the Rebel Alliance or other star systems will suffer the same fate as

Alderaan." Anakin placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Your destiny lies along a different path from mine." He

opened the door. "Remember, the Force will be with you, always." With that, Anakin raced off, his weapon in hand.

Gakowa closed the door. Han faced Gakowa. "You all right, kid?" Gakowa nodded. "Yeah." R7 tweedled something.

Gakowa faced him. "Who's here?" Han faced him. "What is that droid talking about?" "That's what I'm trying to find

out." He approached the droid. "Repeat what you said, exactly." The droid repeated itself. "Shaak Ti?" Han faced him.

"Who's that?" Gakowa faced him. "A Jedi Master, one of the leading members of the Jedi Council." That got Han's

attention. "Where is she?" Gakowa faced R7. "Yeah, where?" R7 tweedled a response. "Level 5. Detention Block AA-23."

R7 tweedled something else. "No, not on my watch." Han faced him. "What did he say?" "She's scheduled for

execution." Han faced the droid. "Let me guess, you wanna rescue her?" Gakowa nodded. Han grinned. "I've always

wanted to bust someone out." Gakowa grinned back.

(Terminal 85, Level 6)

Anakin worked the controls of the terminal, disabling the tractor beam. He knew what he would have to do next.

(Death Star control room)

"He is here." Tarkin faced the Sith. "Anakin Skywalker? Are you sure?" Cyrin glared at him under her mask. "A tremor in

the Force. The last time I felt it was in the presence of my former master." Tarkin knew better than to argue with her.

"He must not be allowed to escape." Cyrin rolled her eyes under her mask. Fool. "Escape is not his plan. I must face

him alone."

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: DUN, DUN, DUN!**

 **Cyrin: (Picks up a book)**

 **SoftWare: Good choice. It might be a few days.**

 **Cyrin: (Snarles at the author)**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	8. The Fate of Anakin Skywalker

**SoftWare: The fun continues!**

 **Cyrin: Does this mean I can get some water?**

 **SoftWare: How are you going to drink it with that mask on?**

 **Cyrin: ... I hate you.**

 **Anakin: It's not his fault he's right.**

 **Cyrin: (Loud sigh)**

Chapter Eight

The Fate of Anakin Skywalker

(Hangar 138 Control Booth)

Marina faced Gakowa. "Um, what should we do if they find us?" Gakowa faced her. "Lock the door." Han chuckled. "And

hope they don't have blasters." Marina scowled at him. "That's not reassuring."

(Elevator, Five Minutes Later)

Gakowa, Han, and Luke were in stormtrooper gear. Chewie was playing the role of a prisoner and, while not happy

about it, was doing a really good job. Gakowa, however, couldn't resist the oppurtunity to tease Luke. "Hey, you look

great in that armor. You should keep it." Luke didn't look impressed, but said nothing. The elevator door opened. An

officer was at the console, and had two guards nearby. Gakowa grinned under his helmet. 'This is gonna be so easy.'

The officer spoke. "Where are you taking this... thing?" Luke spoke. "Prisoner transfer from Cell Block 1138." The officer

looked surprised, and checked his notification table. That was his last mistake. Three blasters went off, taking out the

officer, and his two guards. After taking out all the security cameras (or whatever they call them), Han and the boys

approached the control panel. "Let's see what cell this Jedi Master of yours is in. Here it is, 2187. Gakowa, you go get

her, we'll hold them here." A nod was all he received, as the Togruta raced down the cell bay, holstering his blaster.

He had remembered to pick up Shaak's saber. He found the door, and opened it. The Jedi was sleeping, but woke

shortly, and was surprised to find a Togruta stormtrooper not doing anything but staring at her. "May I help you?"

Gakowa was a little surprised. "Huh? Oh, the uniform!" He took off the helmet. "I'm Gakowa Tano, I'm here to rescue

you." That got Shaak's attention. "Who?" Gakowa wasn't happy with that, but said, "Come on, we gotta go! I'm here

with Ben Skywalker." That was a welcome surprise. "Skywalker? Where is he?" The boy led her out of the cell. Han met

up with him. "Nice timing, kid. They're sending a squad up." Gakowa pointed at an elevator, and tossed Shaak's

lightsaber to her. "You'll probably want that back." Shaak smiled at the boy. They entered the elevator, and the door

closed just as the stormtroopers blasted through their own elevator. They had escaped the troopers.

(Hallway, Level 8, outside Hangar 138)

Anakin stepped forward, seeing a person he had been waiting to see for the last nineteen years. She stood there for a

moment, crimson blade already blazing. Anakin activated his own in response. Darth Cyrin looked at him. "I've been

waiting for you, Anakin." He slowly approached her. "We meet again at last. The circle is now complete. When I left

you, I was just a learner. Now, _I_ am a master." Anakin was not impressed. "Only a master of evil, Ahsoka." Their blades

clashed with such speed you would think Anakin was here to kill her, but he was only trying to stall her, so that Gakowa

could escape, with the Jedi Master he had just rescued. When their blades locked, Cyrin said, "Your powers are weak,

 _old man_!" Anakin smirked. "You can't win, Ahsoka. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can

possibly imagine." Their blades clashed again. Cyrin grimaced under her mask. "You should not have come back."

Anakin said nothing. Their fight resumed.

(Hangar 138)

Marina, Lilo, and Sakowa met up with the boys and the Jedi Master. "Hey, what took you so long? We found another

ship. It won't be as cramped! Han and Chewie can go with their money, and we can go to the Rebellion!" Han faced her.

"Actually, kid, after seeing what the Empire did to Alderaan, I can't run away. I'm coming, too." Gakowa faced his

sister. "What ship?" She pointed at a Shilian model, a ship so beautiful, the Emperor had had it built for Darth Cyrin for

years of excellent service. Gakowa grinned at his sister. "Nice. Let's go." They boarded the ship, just as Anakin and

Cyrin's Duel took them on the other side of a chasm not far off. Gakowa and Luke looked over. "Ben?" Gakowa stopped

to watch. Anakin saw the boy, and grinned at Darth Cyrin. She didn't seem impressed. As he shut off his saber, she

sliced through him, his body vanishing as he died. "NO!" The stormtroopers who had been watching opened fire. They

missed, of course, and Gakowa shot them all down. He noticed the door panel, and blasted it. Cyrin faced him as the

door closed, as well as the Jedi Master who had been held here. Shaak looked at the Sith with regret on her face.

Under her mask, Cyrin scowled. Gakowa boarded the new ship, and ran to the cockpit, making it his mission to get to

the Rebellion's base.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: You guys saw it coming. I hate to kill Anakin, but I had to come up with something.**

 **Cyrin: Why is SHE in this?**

 **SoftWare: That will be revealed later.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	9. Rebel Briefing

**SoftWare: We go!**

 **Cyrin: ...**

 **SoftWare: What?**

 **Cyrin: (Loud sigh) What is wrong with you?**

 **SoftWare: I'm not the one who has a psychotic master.**

 **Anakin: Oh. Oh!**

Chapter Nine

Rebel Briefing

Gakowa landed the new ship on Yavin IV, having received the coordinates from Sakowa. She had sent in her clearance

code. She knew that the Empire would find them. Once they landed and were all off the ship, the Falcon had landed and

Senator Amidala approached. "Sakowa, I'm glad you found your brother. We could really use his help. But, where's

Anakin?" Sakowa looked tearful. "He's dead. Cyrin got him." That seemed to hurt Amidala, but she faced a Rebel officer.

"Prepare the device. We need to check the data on that disc if we're to find the Death Star's weakness." Gakowa waited

to see what would happen next. So, after they all left, he got curious, and walked into the Rebel hangar. When he saw

the X-Wings, he was in heaven. There were so many of them, and he wanted to fly one, just once. "You like the

fighters, huh?" Gakowa faced the speaker. "Nogati!" The two cousins embraced. "How are you, Gakowa?" Gakowa

grinned. "I told you I'd make it." Nogati grinned. "It'll be like old times, Gakowa. They won't stop us!" A man

approached them. "Corporal Tano." Nogati faced the speaker. "Yes, Commander?" "Who's this?" Nogati grinned. "He's

my cousin, Gakowa. He's also the best pilot on Shili. He even flew an Eagle fighter during the Pirate Battle." That

seemed to impress the Commander. "Well, from this point on, since the last Red Four died during our attack on Scarif,

I'm nominating you to take his place. From now on, you refer to me as Commander, or Red Leader. Is that

understood?" Gakowa nodded. "Yes, sir." The commander smiled. "I'll see you two in the briefing room." "Yes, sir." As

the commander left, Gakowa faced Nogati. "How similar are the controls in these things to the Eagle fighters?" Nogati

grinned. "Almost exactly the same, with one difference: Proton torpedoes. Those can blow anything up." Gakowa

seemed interested. "Best yet, they can get through ray shields." Gakowa was in awe. "That's even better!" Nogati

grinned. "Come on."

(Briefing room)

Gakowa walked into the briefing room in a pilot's uniform. He took his seat in Red Group, alongside Luke, who was also

a fine pilot. Gakowa grinned. Nothing could dim his spirits. No one even tried. "Welcome to all pilots, and our newest

recruits, Gakowa Tano, Red Four, and Luke Skywalker, Red Five. Here is what we found." An image appeared on the

screen of the Death Star, which moved the image to reveal a thermal exhaust port. "This is the weak point of the

station. The approach will not be easy. You will have to maneuver down this trench to this point. The target area is only

two meters wide." A pilot spoke up. "That's impossible, even for a computer." Gakowa glanced at him, and put his hand

up." General Dodonna nodded. "Yes, Red Four?" Gakowa faced the pilot. "It's not impossible. I used to bulls-eye Turu

rats in my landspeeder back home. They're not much bigger than two meters." Dodonna grinned. "Red Four has a good

point, Gold Four." Gold Four nodded, and sat back down. "Any further questions?" When he received no reply, he said,

"Then man your ships, and may the Force be with you." Shaak was standing in the doorway, and seemed impressed

with this man's speech. As Gakowa was leaving, she asked him, "You mentioned your last name was Tano." Gakowa

nodded. "There were two children of Pash Tano, the last of his clan at that point, and one of them was mine." Gakowa

glanced at her in amazement. "My mother?" Shaak nodded. She then smiled at her grandson, and said, "Try not to

embarrass the Empire too much." Gakowa snorted. "I can't promise that." When she gave him a raised facial marking,

he said, "It's not that hard to do." She chuckled. "Then fly safe. And, as the General said, May the Force be with you."

Gakowa nodded. He then went to man his fighter for the battle ahead.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Dun, Dun, DUN!**

 **Cyrin: (Loud sigh) You are so aggravating.**

 **Shaak: (Shushes her)**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	10. The Battle of Yavin (Part One)

**SoftWare: Don't worry, folks. This story's almost done.**

 **Cyrin: Finally.**

 **SoftWare: I said almost. Couple more chapters after this one.**

 **Cyrin: (Swears in Togruti)**

 **SoftWare: What did she say?**

 **Anakin: I have no idea.**

Chapter Ten

The Battle of Yavin (Part One)

(Death Star, entering Yavin system)

Darth Cyrin entered the control room, seeing Tarkin looking at the monitor. The comm went off. "We are entering the

Yavin system. The Rebel base is on a moon on the far side of the gas giant. We are preparing to orbit the planet." Cyrin

closed her eyes under her mask. It had been some time since she had eliminated a Jedi, and the experience had been

wonderful. Tarkin faced her. "Lady Cyrin, your victory over Skywalker will please the Emperor greatly and he will no

doubt reward you." Cyrin desired no reward, unlike Tarkin or the other Imperial officers. Tarkin turned towards the

control panel, and smiled.

(Yavin 4)

Gakowa and Nogati had gone over the X-Wing's controls. They were so similar to Shilian Eagle fighters, Gakowa could

barely contain his excitement. He couldn't wait to fly it. As he thought this, an announcement went off on the

loudspeakers. "All pilots, to your ships. Death Star approaching." Gakowa nodded to Nogati, who went to man his own

fighter. R7 was lowered into the astromech pit. "Hey, this astromech looks pretty old. You want another one?" A

technician asked him. "Not on your life. That little droid and I have been through a lot together." Facing R7, he asked,

"You okay, R7?" The droid beeped an affirmative. "Good." Gakowa donned his helmet, and started up the X-Wing. Soon,

he flew out of the base and into the sky, flying alongside Red and Gold squadrons. He grinned. "This is gonna be so

much fun!"

(Rebel control room)

Shaak, Padme, Sakowa, Marina, and Lilo stood by the control panel alongside Dodonna and a teenage girl. "Standby

alert. Death Star approaching. It will be in range in 11 minutes."

(Death Star)

Cyrin could sense the twins on the moon. She didn't want them to die, and told Tarkin so. He had brushed it off. "They

chose their fate, my lady." Cyrin swore that he would pay for this.

(Rebel fighters, en route to Death Star)

The X-Wings and Y-Wings approached the Death Star, ready for battle. Red Leader spoke up. "All wings, report in."

"Red Two, standing by." "Red Three, standing by." "Red Six, standing by." "Red Seven, standing by." "Red Eleven,

standing by." "Red Nine, standing by." Luke's voice spoke over the comm. "Red Five, standing by." Gakowa tapped his

comm. "Red Four, standing by." The ships got closer. "Lock S-foils in attack position." Red Group did so, and they

approached the Death Star, ready to fight. "We're passing through the magnetic field. Hold tight. Switch your deflectors

on. Double front." Gakowa activated his shields, and charged his weapons. "Look at the size of that thing!" Someone

said. "Cut the chatter, Red Two. Accelerate to attack speed." Gold Leader's voice came on the comm. "Red Leader, this

is Gold Leader. We're starting our attack run." Red Leader replied. "I copy, Gold Leader. We're in position. I'm gonna

cut across the axis and try and draw their fire." Gakowa steered forwards, ready to blow stuff up. Turbolasers opened

fire, but missed Red Squadron, and Gakowa flew towards a bare patch of the Death Star. "This is Red Four. I'm going

in." He opened fire, damaging the Death Star, and pulled up to see his handiwork. A voice cut in on the comm. "Nice

job, Red Four. Help Red Five with another spot." Gakowa grinned. "Roger that." Clicking off his comm, he said, "This is

fun!"

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Gakowa's enjoying himself.**

 **Cyrin: (Loud, aggravated sigh)**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**

 **SoftWare: Wait! Due to circumstances beyond my control, I will be gone for a few days starting Monday. I**

 **might make** **it back on time on Thursday, but I'm not sure.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	11. The Battle of Yavin (Part Two)

**SoftWare: The fun continues!**

 **Cyrin: (Sighs)**

 **Shaak: What?**

 **Cyrin: I wish he wouldn't say that.**

 **SoftWare: Hey, who's the author?**

 **Cyrin: (Sighs)**

Chapter Eleven

The Battle of Yavin (Part Two)

(Death Star)

An Imperial officer approached Darth Cyrin, who was walking, lost in thought. "Lady Cyrin, we detect 30 Rebel ships.

But they're so small, they're evading our turbolasers." Cyrin faced him. "We'll have to destroy them ship to ship. Get

the crews to their fighters." The officer nodded. "At once."

(Gakowa)

Gakowa and Luke blasted up some small towers, when the comm went off. "Squad leaders, we've picked up a new

group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way." Luke spoke up. "My scope's negative. I don't see anything."

Gakowa looked outside his cockpit. "Here they come!" The TIE fighters opened fire, engaging any X-Wing they could

reach. Gakowa easily dodged one, and blasted it down. He saw that Luke was in trouble. "Hang on, Luke, I'm coming."

He got it in his sights, and lit it up. "Thanks, Gakowa." The Togruta grinned. Then, he detected a TIE behind him, one

that didn't want to let go of him. "Oh, great. I've got one on my tail!" The TIE fired, and missed. Gakowa tried spinning,

and managed to dodge more shots. Another X-Wing took out the TIE, and Gakowa noted the number of stripes on the

X-Wing. "Thanks, Nogati." His cousin grinned. "No prob, cuz. I needed payback, anyway." Gakowa grinned. They flew

side by side. "Red Leader, this is Gold Leader. We're starting for the target shaft now." Red Leader answered him. "I

copy Gold Leader. Move into position."

(Death Star)  
Darth Cyrin approached two TIE pilots, and said, "Several fighters have broken off from the main group. Come with

me." The pilots followed her.

(Gakowa)

Gold Leader's voice came on the intercomm. "The exhaust port is marked and locked in." The young Togruta watched

Gold Squadron enter the trench. He grinned. "Game over, Gundarks." Since his comm was on, and Gakowa hadn't

realized it, Red Leader heard his comment. And chuckled. "Gundarks." Gakowa pressed his comm. "Did I say that out

loud?" Red Leader's reply was, "Yes, but don't be ashamed. That was pretty funny." Gakowa raised a facial marking,

and kept flying. A few moments later, Gold Five contacted Red Leader. "Gold Five to Red Leader. Lost Tiree, lost Hutch."

Red Leader's voice came over the comm again. "I copy, Gold Leader." "They came from behind!" With that last warning,

the comm went static. Gakowa noticed three TIEs flying out of the port, and off to the side. One of them looked

suspiciously like an old Jedi starfighter. This time, Gakowa made sure his comm was off. "Mom." He reactivated his

comm. "Red Group, rendezvous at coordinates 223." "Red Two, on the way." "Red Three, standing by." Dodonna's voice

came on the comm. "Red Leader, this is Base One. Keep half your group out of range for the next attack." "Copy, Base

One. Private Tano, take Reds Two, Three, and Five. Hold up here and wait for my signal to start your run." Gakowa

fingered his comm. "Copy that." The four X-Wings pulled up, and waited. Red Leader's group flew into the trench. After

a few minutes of turbolaser fire, the guns stopped. Gakowa saw the three fighters go in again. "Red Leader, this Red

Four. The TIEs are on your backs." "We see them. Thanks for the update." Gakowa watched, with a bad feeling about

where this was going. Red Leader's X-Wing was a long ways ahead of the other two. They were getting shot down.

"You'd better let her loose. I can't hold them!" Gakowa watched. The suspicious looking fighter blasted Red Nine down.

Red Leader was alone. "Red Leader, they took out Reds Eight and Nine!" Wedge's voice came on the comm. Gakowa

looked on in fear. "No." Red Leader managed to fire a torpedo at the shaft, but it only hit the surface.

(Darth Cyrin)

"Nice try." She fired again, this time taking out the pilot's starboard engine. She then noticed four more starfighters

holding position above.

(Gakowa)

"Red Leader, turn to .05. We'll cover for you!" "Stay there! I just lost my starboard engine!" Gakowa dreaded what

came next. "Get set for your attack run!" Cyrin's fighter took out the port engine. Red Leader's fighter crashed into the

Death Star. Gakowa looked at Cyrin's fighter, which was coming at him. "Let's play." He then thumbed his comm. "Hey,

Luke, Wedge, Nogati, let's close it up. We're going in full throttle!" Wedge's voice came on the comm. "Right with you,

boss." Nogati's voice came over the comm. "Gakowa, at that speed, do you think you can pull out in time?" With a grin,

Gakowa said, "It'll be just like that forest back home!" The four X-Wings flew into the trench at full speed.

(Darth Cyrin)

When the four starfighters flew into the trench at full throttle, Cyrin was caught off-guard. "Who would be that

reckless?" As she thought it over, she noted something. Two of the pilots were strong in the Force. She couldn't sense

much more than that, but she was curious. She noted the fighters they were in. She commed her pilots. "I want the

pilots of the fighters with the designations of Red Four and Red Five alive." The pilots commed their affirmation.

(Gakowa)

The four X-Wings flew closer to the port. "We'll stay back far enough to cover you." The Togruta thumbed his comm.

"Thanks, Nogati. Luke, keep your eyes open." Luke sent his affirmation. The Togruta flew towards the exhaust port,

ready to blow something up.

(Yavin 4)

Shaak sensed that her grandson was approaching the exhaust port. She was about to close her eyes, when Sakowa ran

towards the door. Marina spoke up. "Where are you going?" Sakowa faced Marina. "Getting involved." Marina made a

face. "Not without me, you're not." Lilo also followed. Shaak began to concentrate.

(Gakowa)

Gakowa was about to activate the computer, when Shaak's voice flashed into his mind. _Use the Force, Gakowa._ Gakowa

was about to touch his comm, when her voice came again. _Let go, Gakowa._

(Cyrin)

Darth Cyrin watched as they chased off the other Rebel pilots. The last one, Red Four, was still ahead, and she pursued

the pilot. She got closer. "The Force is growing stronger with him."

(Gakowa)

Gakowa came very close to hitting the button when her voice came into his mind again. _Grandson, trust me._ Gakowa

made up his mind. He would rely on his instincts. They had never let him down. He brought his hands back to the

controls, and kept flying.

(Yavin 4)

"His computer's not on. Gakowa, you never switched on your targeting computer. What's wrong?" Gakowa's voice came

on the comm. "Nothing. I'm all right." Shaak smiled from where she was standing. She had lost her daughter, but had

gained her grandchildren.

(Gakowa)

Gakowa closed his eyes, letting the Force guide him. R7 tweedled, but Gakowa ignored him.

(Cyrin)

Cyrin was growing more impressed by the minute. Not only had the other pilots not get shot down, or captured, but the

one she was pursuing had yet to enter her sights. It was then that she realized who it was. "Gakowa."

(Gakowa)

Gakowa felt the timing to fire the torpedo, and did so. The torpedo sped forward, and went down the shaft. Gakowa

pulled up, Cyrin behind him. She continued to follow him, but never fired.

(Cyrin)

For the first time in years, Cyrin removed her mask outside her meditation chambers. She watched as her ship, the one

given to her, the Radiant Eagle, sped over, cannons ready. She could clearly sense Sakowa on that ship. She looked at

her son, then at the ship with her daughter aboard, then at the Death Star. As she did, it exploded, the fireball blinding

her. She barely stopped her ship in time to keep from falling into the planet's orbit. Cyrin looked at the two ships, now

side by side, flying back to the moon, with the other X-Wings following them. Seeing what Gakowa had done, Cyrin was

impressed. She set a course to the nearest Imperial facility, and jumped into hyperspace.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: As I was writing this, I came up with an idea, but it wouldn't be in continuity with Cyrin's vision.**

 **Cyrin: (Sighs)**

 **SoftWare: I might do Jedi Knights of Earth next, or I might do this one.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	12. Victory CelebrationEnd

**SoftWare: The mother of all wars has begun!**

 **Cyrin: ... What?**

 **SoftWare: The Galactic Civil War.**

 **Cyrin: ... I see.**

Chapter Twelve

Victory Celebration

(Yavin IV)

Gakowa climbed out of the X-Wing to a hero's welcome. Luke and the other pilots ran over. "Great shot!" Gakowa

grinned, then saw his sister and cousins running over. "Nice shot, brother! That was one-in-a-million!" Gakowa shook

his head. "That was instinct." He looked up at R7, who tweedled as he was brought down. "Calm down, R7. It's over."

The droid blew a raspberry. Gakowa sighed. "Just for that, you're not getting your next oil bath." R7 tweedled sadly.

Gakowa looked at Sakowa, and said, "Did you feel who was in that fighter?" Sakowa looked at her brother like he had

nine heads. "What?" His sister sighed. "You're worrying me, brother. You're starting to sound like Anakin." Gakowa

grinned. "Thank you, I will take that as a compliment." Sakowa rolled her eyes. Boys. She walked off. Shortly after the

hero's welcome, and receiving a medal that made no difference to him whatsosever, the young Togruta found his

grandmother meditating outside. He sat down next to her. She smiled as she sensed him. "I'm glad you've found me,

Grandson. Congratulations are in order for destroying that station." Gakowa sighed. "I was kinda hoping _not_ to talk

about that." She chuckled. "Of course. I do have a thought to share with you. When Ahsoka turned to the Dark Side,

and became Darth Cyrin, I could sense that it was the Force's punishment on the Jedi Order, for shunning what makes

the Light Side strong. Love." Gakowa raised a facial marking. "Why do you think you were spared?" Shaak smiled, and

faced her grandson. "Because I broke the Code, as did Skywalker, so he and I survived the initial purge. I am now the

last Jedi, and am looking for an apprentice." Gakowa piped up. She smiled at him. "I have chosen you, not just because

the Force is leading me to you, but because I believe that you will be the lantern that guides your mother back to the

light." Gakowa rubbed his rear lekku in embarrassment. Shaak chuckled. "I know it is a goal of yours. I also know you

sensed her during the attack on the Death Star. Now that she has confirmed your Force Sensitivity, she will come for

you. I have foreseen it, as has the Emperor. Now that he knows you are Force Sensitive, he will try to turn you to the

Dark Side, along with your sister, since he thinks she must be Force Sensitive as well. I do not believe so, but we can

test that theory in a moment." Gakowa nodded. "From this day forth, I will train you as a Jedi. If your sister is Force

Sensitive, I will train her, too. However, you alone can bring your mother back to the Light. Your sister cannot, and is

unwilling to even try. She believes that your mother cannot be saved. I have seen it in her eyes." Gakowa mentally

smacked himself. 'Of course she would think that.' Shaak chuckled. "You have a long road to walk, Grandson. We will

walk it together." Gakowa faced her. "Yes, Grandmother."

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Come on. You all saw it coming.**

 **Cyrin: (Soft snoring)**

 **SoftWare: Did she fall asleep?**

 **Shaak: It appears so.**

 **SoftWare: (Sighs) There's a cot over there.**

 **Shaak: Thank you. (Picks up Cyrin and lays her down)**

 **SoftWare: Finally, I got this one done! 12 Chapters, and who knows how many words! Read,** **review, and in**

 **my next update, I will post Chapter Three of The Search for Ahsoka Tano.** **After that, it will either be The**

 **Fallen Hunter, or King of Satellite.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


End file.
